


save a dance for me

by Engineer104



Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: It's a different kind of dance than their usual, but Ingrid might like that.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	save a dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently i liked this week's prompt so much I had to write another ~~while not working on any of my other WIPs~~
> 
> For the Felannie Fever Discord prompt: “It’s time to dance”: write 200-500 words about dancing, going to a dance, asking someone to dance, learning/teaching dance, balls, festivals, dance competitions etc (as long as the etc is reasonably within the bounds of dance/dance related activities)
> 
> Yet another pair I've never written before. Woohoo! Enjoy?

“You know, we never did dance together at that ball.”

Ingrid’s heart jumped into her throat at the voice behind her, and she spun on her heel to find Sylvain standing at the castle entrance. “What are you talking about?” she wondered once she collected her thoughts.

“The ball at the Academy, remember?” He approached her, looking more comfortable in his formal attire than he ever did in armor, but his cravat hung crookedly. “I asked you to save a dance for me.”

She hummed, a smile rising to her lips at the memory. “I think I do remember that,” she said, “except as I recall you were a little too busy dancing with every other girl at the ball to collect.” She couldn’t keep the bitterness from her tone, anymore than she could stave off the heat rising to her cheeks despite the chill of the evening.

“I kind of regret that now, actually.” He stood abreast of her, following her gaze over the balcony and towards Fhirdiad’s lights. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before glancing sideways at her and asking, “Can I collect on it now?”

Ingrid snorted as she turned to face him. “To what music?” she said. “We’re a bit far from the rest of the party.” Unable to help herself, she reached up to straighten his cravat.

“Well, while I don’t have Felix’s ear for good music”—his fingers closed around hers—”I can hum a decent tune.” He leaned a little closer, near enough Ingrid could just distinguish the different shades of brown in his eyes.

Her breath caught - awfully unfair that Sylvain, of all people, could have this effect on her like she was another one of his conquests - but she still found herself nodding. “All right,” she agreed, “but just one dance.”

She let Sylvain tug her away from the balcony railing, let him guide her into the steps ingrained in her since her father deemed her ready for courtship. He clutched her hand loosely in one of his, while the other fell to her waist.

The distant sounds of a Fhirdiad celebrating the end of a war and a new king’s coronation faded until all Ingrid could hear was her heartbeat in her ear and Sylvain’s humming. They spun in a slow circle, feet shuffling together in the approximation of a true ballroom dance. Something about the motions and his body was familiar, like another training session at the monastery with the tip of her lance at his neck until he raised his hands and yielded.

 _“Are you even trying?”_ she’d chide him out of frustration with how easily she won the bout.

 _“Maybe you’re just that good, Ingrid!”_ he’d retort with an infernal smirk that set her heart racing in a way different from sparring.

But that dance never held the same intimacy as this one. Her body flowed so easily through those steps, while these…

Maybe these could be second-nature someday too.

**Author's Note:**

> Three Houses is weird because apparently I want to write (short) fic for like...a bunch of different pairings. go me?


End file.
